Anne Marielina
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast *Thumbelina - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Prince Cornelius - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Jacquimo - Balto (Balto) *Mother - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Hero - Roxie (Littlest Pet Shop: A World Of Our Own) *Baby Bug - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Gnatty - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Lil’ Bee - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Mrs. Toad - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Mozo - Oscar (Ice Age) *Gringo - Lenny (Ice Age) *Grundel - Soto (Ice Age) *Berkeley Beetle - Zeke (Ice Age) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Mole - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *King Colbert - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Queen Tabithia - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Mrs. Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mr. Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mr. Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *The Reverend Rat - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Good Witch - Petrie‘s Mother (The Land Before Time) *Bumblebee - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Fairies - Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) *Farm Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) *Jitterbugs - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, and Disney's Dinosaur; etc.) *Beetles - Various Birds (Rio) *Berkeley’s Friends - Various Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasuses, and Alicorns (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes *Anne Marielina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Anne Marie *Anne Marielina part 2 - "Anne Marie" *Anne Marielina part 3 - Story Time/''Soon'' *Anne Marielina part 4 - The Fairies/Anne Marie Meets David *Anne Marielina part 5 - Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots *Anne Marielina part 6 - Anne Marie Gets Kidnapped *Anne Marielina part 7 - On the Road *Anne Marielina part 8 - Enter Balto/''Follow Your Heart'' *Anne Marielina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Lenny and Soto Mocks Soto *Anne Marielina part 10 - Berkeley Zeke/''Yer Beautiful, Baby'' *Anne Marielina part 11 - Littlefoot, Ruby and Chomper Tires to Save Anne Marie/Poor Anne Marie *Anne Marielina part 12 - Balto Asks For Direction/David Searches For Anne Marie/Zeke and Oscar's Plan *Anne Marielina part 13 - Balto Ask For More Direction/David Gets Frozen/''Soon (Reprise)'' *Anne Marielina part 14 - Meet Ducky *Anne Marielina part 15 - Petrie/''Sun'' *Anne Marielina part 16 - Petrie's Tunnel/Petrie's Proposal *Anne Marielina part 17 - Soto's Next Plan *Anne Marielina part 18 - Marry the Pterodactyl *Anne Marielina part 19 - Balto's Treatment/Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby Defrosts David *Anne Marielina part 20 - The Wedding/Dark Truder Crashes the Wedding *Anne Marielina part 21 - Happy Endings *Anne Marielina part 22 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/''Let Me Be Your Wings'') Movie used *Thumbelina Clip used *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Littlest Pet Shop: A World Of Our Own *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Ice Age *Anastasia *Zootopia *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Finding Nemo *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Good Dinosaur *Dinosaur *Rio *Rio 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gallery New Anne Marie.jpg|Anne Marie as Thumbelina David all dogs.jpg|David as Prince Cornelius Balto.png|Balto as Jacquimo Aleu.png|Aleu as Mother Roxie McTerrier ID S1E14.png|Roxie as Hero Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Baby Bug Ruby (The Land Before Time).jpg|Ruby as Gnatty Heroism Wiki - 300px-Chomper.jpg|Chomper as Lil’ Bee Zira.png|Zira as Mrs. Toad Oscar1.png|Oscar as Mozo Lenny.png|Lenny as Gringo Soto.png|Soto as Grundel Zeke.png|Zeke as Berkeley Beetle Ducky.jpg|Ducky as Mrs. Fieldmouse Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Mr. Mole Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri as King Colbert Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Queen Tabithia Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Rabbit Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Mr. Fox Kenai.jpg|Kenai as Mr. Bear Fievel-mousekewitz-an-american-tail-the-treasure-of-manhattan-island-6.57.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as The Reverend Rat Petries-mom-the-land-before-time-ix-journey-to-the-big-water-1.74.jpg|Petrie's Mother as The Good Witch Nigel (Finding Nemo).png|Nigel as Bumblebee Meerkats_(The_Lion_King_1_12).jpg|Meerkats as Fairies Animals.png|Various Animals as Farm Animals Dinosaurs in Dinosaur (2000).jpeg|Various Dinosaurs as Jitterbugs 918957 004.jpg|Various Birds as Beetles Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Various Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasuses, and Alicorns as Berkeley’s Friends Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofas Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs